What Matters Is Inside
by Y2Jen
Summary: Gohan is really sick and nobody knows the cure to this new epidemic that has tendancies to wipe out the entire planet! Can Goku and Vegeta work together to save him, or is everyone on Earth doomed from Gohan's disease? (my first DBZ fic finally finished!)
1. Mistakes

It's the early morning on planet Earth, things seem to be going normal, nothing happening today. Capsule Corp. is dark, everyone is still sleeping, as is everyone else. Gohan looks to be sleeping soundly as well. Wait a sec.. whose that in the kitchen?  
  
"I'm hungry." Goten complained as he and Trunks came down the stairs.  
  
"Then why don't we make some breakfast?" He suggested.  
  
"Oh no." Goten gasped. "Mom would be mad."  
  
"Well, she'd be even madder if we woke her up early." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"True." Goten grinned. "Then what should we eat?"  
  
"Why don't we investigate?" Trunks smiled and opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Yea!" Goten cheered and began to open and dig through cabinets.  
  
Oh, look who else is up now? Gohan is awake in his bed. But what's this? Gohan groans as he rubs his eyes and shields the small rays of the rising sun from his face as he look out the dark window. He sneezes and flops back down. Must not be a morning person.  
  
"Ohh, look what I found!" Trunks pulls out ice cream.  
  
"Alright!" Goten reveals a chocolate cake.  
  
"Mm, a breakfast chocolate cake Sunday!" Trunks giggles as they begin to throw different kinds of cookies and candy onto the ice cream piled onto a slice of cake.  
  
"Wait!" Goten calls and Trunks stops. Goten places a cherry on top of each plate. "There, now our masterpiece is finished!" He stands back to look at their work.  
  
"Dig in!" They cheer and begin to gorge. As they do, Gohan slinks downstairs and doesn't seem to notice the boys with the blank stare on his face. He walks to the cupboard and gets out an aspirin bottle and takes some. The boys never see him as he makes his way back to bed. He shuffles back into bed and lays down, seeming to shiver as he goes to pull his blanket back on.  
  
"Man am I a mess." He says to himself. "Last night was insane." He sighs and looks up at his ceiling with his heavy eyes. He recalls the incident last night: He and Videl were out with friends, celebrating the last month of being a senior in high school. Most of their friends were over 18 so they had their license and could drive, one was over 21 too, they brought him along for a reason. So, as the group of rowdy teens recklessly drove down the streets of night, listening to heavy metal music as they searched for their destination. They found it, a bar. Their over 21 friend was able to get them in, and bought them all a round of beer. Videl refused it, saying that she didn't want to break the law and make her father, Hurcule, mad. Gohan now was only 17, the youngest of all the under aged. So when his friends offered him a beer, Videl could only watch as Gohan gave in to the peer pressure. He got drunk quickly, participating in shot contests and dancing for quarters on the bar counter. Finally, after the gang had become too complicated, the bouncer had kicked them all out and Videl had to drive them all home. When it came to only Videl and Gohan in the car, they had some talking to do..  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, what were you thinking?" She growled.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Gohan smirked, less drunk now. "I'm cool."  
  
"No you aren't, drinking is so totally un-cool." Videl sighed as she drove.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. If it helps, I didn't like it." Gohan replied.  
  
"Grr, that's the point! You don't like it but you did it anyway!" Videl cried.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan tensed at her voice. "I'll never do it again, I swear!"  
  
"Promise?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yea." Gohan nodded and Videl smiled. "Well, guess I'll take care of sleepy."  
  
"Who?" Videl turned around to see the owner of the car passed out back seat.  
  
"Good night." Gohan said as Videl got off, Gohan would drive him home. He left the car in the driveway with his friend still passed out inside, they walked home. But as he did, he couldn't help feeling very sick to his stomach. And an innocent neighbors garbage can suffered the consequences of Gohan's night out. Finally, the sickly dizzy Gohan made it home and was able to sneak in unnoticed and went to bed.  
  
"I am such a jackass." Gohan groaned and held his head as the pills began to do their work. He fell back to sleep, it was still way too early in the morning for Gohan.  
  
"I'm full." Goten burped, their meal finished.  
  
"Me too, I'm stuffed." Trunks rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I don't feel too good." Goten groaned.  
  
"Yea, I think I feel a little sick too. Did we eat to much?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I doubt it, but maybe we should go wake up our moms now." Goten said.  
  
"Right." Trunks nodded with a sigh and they went to go wake up their parents. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma were very shocked and angry when their sons told them what they had done for breakfast.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you!" They both pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry." Trunks and Goten sighed and held their stomach.  
  
"I think they learned their lesson." Bulma turned to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yea, I agree." She nodded, their faces softened and they laughed at their sons.  
  
"Come on, we'll get you something for your tummy ache." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Oh what's going on? It's only 6." Goku came out of his bedroom sleepily.  
  
"Oh shut up Kakerot! I'm tired too." Vegeta said, walking down the hall.  
  
"Our boys had a feast of sugar while we were all sleeping." Bulma replied.  
  
"Yup, sounds like them alright." Goku couldn't help but laugh now. Vegeta just groaned and decided he should stay up. He went downstairs to get some coffee. "Well, while we're all up, we can all have breakfast together." Goku turned to the two boys.  
  
"No thanks." They groaned, holding their growling stomachs. Goku laughed.  
  
"Hey, where's Gohan?" Goku stopped and looked around.  
  
"Sleeping still, I'll go wake him up." Chi-Chi replied and went to her son's room. "Gohan? Wake up." She opened his door and saw him asleep. She smiled but then stopped, noticing Gohan's face. It seemed pale, yet flush, almost like he had a fever. "Gohan?" She walked over with concern and heard his struggled breathing. "Gohan!" She brushed his messy hair out of his face and placed a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up. Oh Gohan!" She shook his shoulder and he awoke.  
  
"Mom?" His voice came out quietly. He coughed, sounding very congested.  
  
"Gohan honey, you're sick, on no!" Chi-Chi cried.  
  
"I'm ok mom, it's alright." Gohan's tired raspy voice squeaked.  
  
"No you aren't." She left the room. Gohan sat up confused, why did his mom always make nothing into something? She treats a sprain like a shattered bone. She returned with a thermometer.  
  
"No mom really, I said." He began but she plopped it in his mouth.  
  
"What's going on, what's taking so long?" Goku finally came into the room. He saw what was going on. "Gohan, are you ok kid?"  
  
"Yea." Gohan began but his mom shut his mouth. He began to go into a coughing fit and Chi-Chi struggled to keep the thermometer in his mouth.  
  
"This is bad." She picked it off the floor. "It's 102, but when he spit it out of his mouth it was still counting. His fever is very high!"  
  
"Mom if it was high, wouldn't I be." Gohan began but his eyes began to flutter and he passed out.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku ran over and picked him up. "Oh man, he is hot!" He gasped.  
  
"What's going on in here?" A deep voice boomed and Piccolo burst in.  
  
"We could hear you all yelling a mile away." Dende came in.  
  
"Dende, Gohan is sick, can you help him?" Goku asked.  
  
"Why not, I have a thousand times before?" Dende rubbed his hands and began to apply his power to cure Gohan. "It's not working, this is beyond my control."  
  
"Come on Gohan, snap out of it!" Piccolo began to shake Gohan violently.  
  
"Stop it, can't you see that my son is seriously ill?" Goku growled at his friend.  
  
"Be quiet!" Vegeta yelled and came into the room. "What is this?"  
  
"Vegeta, what's going on?" Bulma followed him with the two boys.  
  
"Gohan!" They cried, seeing him in his state.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital fast." Goku replied and ran outside, carrying his lifeless bodied son with him. "I'm going to the emergency room." He flew off.  
  
"Wait!" Chi-Chi cried.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll follow him." Dende replied. Vegeta picked up Bulma and Piccolo picked up Chi-Chi. They followed Goku. "Come on, follow me."  
  
"Right." Trunks and Goten nodded and followed Dende behind the others. When they all had arrived, Goku had already entered Gohan into a room.  
  
"What's going on, is Gohan ok?" Chi-Chi choked.  
  
"I have no idea, they're doing tests right now, all we can do is wait." Goku sighed. Chi-Chi buried her face onto her husband's chest and began to cry bitterly. Goku looked at everyone, they all were looking very bewildered, all but Piccolo and Vegeta. The boys were very upset, they looked to be crying too, obviously confused about this all.  
  
"Goku, can you come in here please?" A nurse came over. Goku nodded and followed, leaving the room of sad people behind.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked the doctor.  
  
"Well," He began, writing on a clipboard. "Your son looks to be very ill indeed. Do you have any idea how this all started?"  
  
"No, not a clue. Well, he has been getting sick more than usual lately." Goku said.  
  
"As I assumed." The doctor nodded. "Are you sure you gave me all his symptoms?" Goku nodded again. "Thank you, we'll be done shortly."  
  
"Thanks." Goku muttered and the door closed. He stood in the hall waiting, he was very upset. Gohan can't be this sick, he couldn't die. Gohan had lost Goku many times, but Goku was not about ready to loose his son. For after what seemed hours, the doctor returned and took Goku to the waiting room so he could speak to everyone.  
  
"Is there good news?" Chi-Chi asked, her eyes bloodshot.  
  
"I'm afraid not." The doctor sighed. "Gohan is very sick and will have to stay here for a long time." He replied and Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's arm tightly. "We aren't sure what he is sick will, but from what we have so far it's not very good."  
  
"What's the best we can hope for?" Goku asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"The bets we can all hope for is that Gohan makes a recovery soon, because whatever this virus is, it's a new breed. And if it spreads to anyone else on the planet, I'm afraid that this epidemic could wipe out an entire race of creatures." The doctor replied. "The best we can hope for is that this turns out to be just a serious case of ammonia." 


	2. The Waiting

It was finally the morning, nobody had gotten an ounce of sleep last night, Vegetal tried, but too much talking and muttering under sobs kept him awake. Goku was nowhere to be found in the waiting room where everyone attempted to rest and save their strength, he was keeping vigil at his sick son's bedside.  
  
"Why Gohan?" Goku sighed to himself as he watched his son struggle to breathe. He had desperately tried to fall asleep to help his chances, but had to be given medicine to put him out.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Kakerot." Vegeta's voice was heard. Goku turned saddly to his friendly rival who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Not now Vegeta." Goku closed his eyes tightly. Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You can't help him and you know it." He came in.  
  
"You're some help." Goku looked up at him and Vegeta tried to smile at all. But they turned back to the young saiyan as he drew in a sharp uneasy breath. He began to cough violently until it snapped him out of his sleep and he jerked up into his bed, keeling at the waist. "Gohan!"  
  
"Snap out of it kid!" Vegeta cried and slapped him hard on the back. That stopped it.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan whispered, struggling for breath. Vegeta smirked proudly, arrogantly.  
  
"Whatever." Goku turned to his son. "Are you ok?" Gohan shrugged. "Gohan." Goku said strictly, causing his son to slump back down. Goku sighed, his son was so stubborn.  
  
"Excuse me?" A meek voice asked and the turned to see a young nurse in the room. "I don't mean to be of any interruption, but somebody suggested I give you this." She placed down a small tea cup on the lamp table next to the bed. "It's lemon-honey tea." She said to Gohan.  
  
"Say what?" He cocked his head like a cat.  
  
"It should help your throat." She explained and Gohan nodded. "Oh, I also was told to give you this." She dug in her coat. Gohan and Goku's face turned white at what she held out.  
  
"AH!" A shrill cry echoed through out the hospital. Startled, everyone in the waiting room ran into Gohan's hospital room. Chi-Chi came first and looked in with fear but laughed at what she saw. Gohan and Goku were standing on the small dresser across the room, hugging and holding each other like frightened little girls who had just seen a mouse under the table.  
  
"All it is was a shot." The nurse shrugged and Gohan and Goku cringed.  
  
"You have to excuse them, they have a fear of needles." Chi-Chi laughed embarrassedly.  
  
"I see." The nurse scratched her head and left to tell the doctor this. "It's alright boys, the scary needle monster is gone." Vegeta said, mocking a little girl.  
  
"Ha, ha." Gohan and Goku jumped down as everyone headed back to the waiting room.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Chi-Chi came over to her son. "You look so ill."  
  
"Really mom, I'm ok." Gohan assured, holding back his pain and discomfort.  
  
"Alright then." She sighed saddly.  
  
"You really need to get some sleep, don't worry, I'll take care of him." Goku said.  
  
"Ok." Chi-Chi hugged her husband and reluctantly went out the door.  
  
"And as for you, go back to bed." Goku pointed to his son.  
  
"What is that?" Vegeta sniffed the strange tea.  
  
"I dunno." Gohan picked it up and sipped some to try it. "Ow!"  
  
"What, too hot?" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"No, it hurts!" Gohan clenched his throat in pain.  
  
"What is it?" Goku shot up from his seat.  
  
"My throat!" Gohan cried and began to cough violently again. Goku could only watch until the spell ended. Vegeta noticed how each cough made Goku tense and cringe.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Goku slowly walked over to his son who looked like he was about to cry. Goku sighed, he knew how much his son hated hospitals, he hated them more than needles. "Hey, I have an idea." Goku picked up the spoon next to the tea cup. "Open up."  
  
"What are you gonna do with that?" Gohan asked, his voice cracking out again.  
  
"Well you won't stop complaining about your throat, so I'm gonna see what's wrong. Perhaps that will be something simple for the doctor to cure and we'll be able to end this new epidemic quickly, piece by piece." Goku explained what the doctor had told him earlier.  
  
"If we can detect any normal viruses and eliminate them, perhaps we can cure this whole new disease. And if not, at least this new wave will spread less and not as hard." Vegeta added.  
  
"Wow, you're smart." Gohan looked at him in shock. Goku laughed and then turned back to Gohan. "Alright." He nodded. "If it's to help mankind." He opened his mouth. Goku studied the spoon in his hand then turned it around so that he placed the handle down on Gohan's tongue. "Say ah." Goku instructed as Vegeta watched carefully and with curiosity.  
  
"Ah." Gohan's voice came out raspy as Goku studied his son's infected throat.  
  
"You know nothing of medicine Kakerot, let me do the honors." Vegeta shoved him aside and examined the young saiyan instead. "Jesus Christ you're sick boy!" He staggered back.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement." Gohan cleared his hoarse throat.  
  
"Perhaps we should just let the doctor decide." Goku pouted and Vegeta agreed. Gohan was able to fall asleep easier this time, and on his own. Goku kept watch, his son would cough occasionally in his sleep and his raspy snoring was not a good sign. Just watching made Goku ill.  
  
"How are we all this morning?" The doctor finally returned. "Sorry it took so long. Now I understand that he.... and you, fear needles, but I'm afraid he'll have to take them."  
  
"Then can I just go outside." Goku asked meekly, like a frightened little boy.  
  
"Ok." The doctor shrugged, seeing why not. Goku trotted outside as the doctor gave Gohan his shot. But since he was asleep he didn't feel it. "You can come back now." The doctor called and Goku poked his head in to see them just standing there. He came inside.  
  
"Any news at all, good or bad?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, we have to do some other tests to see if we can cure any other parts of this sickness before we move onto the new stuff. We still show now positive testing with any medication on this new virus." The doctor said as he read his chart.  
  
"How long can we expect to have before this epidemic spreads?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, because you were all with Gohan this morning, we all have to keep you quarantined here in the hospital until further notice." The doctor explained.  
  
"What?" Vegeta and Goku cried, but they did understand.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe there's something you can do for Gohan's throat, I mean, he's really been complaining about it and he sounds really bad." Goku suggested.  
  
"You read my mind actually, that's our test for today." The doctor smiled. He went over and placed a hand on Gohan's head. "He still has a fever, but I'm not sure how high." He pulled out a thermometer, and as soon as he stuck it in Gohan's mouth, he woke up. "It's ok, I'm just taking your temperature." The doctor assured, so Gohan calmed down. After a minute of waiting the doctor took it out and everyone waited eagerly. "It's still pretty high, it's at 102 right now. We can always take care of this later, fevers are easy to work." He pulled out a small bottle of aspirin. "If you take these as instructed, the fever should break by tomorrow." "Great." Gohan cried hoarsely but began to cough again.  
  
"Do you mind if I have a look see?" The doctor asked Gohan and he nodded. "Now there's a good boy. After we're done here we can get you some ice cream." Gohan perked up and Goku began to salivate.  
  
"Haven't you had enough sweets? Gohan has inherited your sweet tooth." Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Gohan asked, eating an ice cream already.  
  
"Indeed." The doctor smiled and Goku blushed. Gohan just sat up proudly. The doctor turned back to Gohan after getting his instruments. "Now Gohan, what I am about to do may cause some irritation and you might want to cough or gag, but don't worry, it's just natural."  
  
"Ok." Gohan said, but he was secretly worried. Whenever a doctor would say it might tickle or cause you to cough, that means that it will really hurt. A shiver went down his spine and he felt the hairs on his neck beginning to bristle. But he decided to obey, it was to save the world.  
  
"Now I want you to tilt your head back just a bit." The doctor pushed up on Gohan's chin. "Just a little more, ah, that's it." He positioned his head. The doctor took out a stick and a long q-tip and turned on the over head light. He aimed it so that it didn't shine strait into Gohan's eyes. Goku and Vegeta watched as the doctor opened Gohan's mouth. "Let's have you say ah now."  
  
"Ah." Gohan's obeyed and stuck out his tongue as the doctor began to press the stick down his throat. Gohan tensed at the pain but kept it up.  
  
"You're doing great." The doctor said, studying the details of the infection. "Aha, here we are." He noticed something and got the q-tip. "Now just bear with me here Gohan." The doctor said and Gohan kept up the 'ah' as the doctor began to probe at his throat. Goku watched protectively so that the doctor didn't hurt his son. The doctor stuck the long q-tip down Gohan's throat and began to scrape all over the walls and his swollen tonsils. Gohan coughed and gagged.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Goku asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Don't worry." The doctor assured as he finally stopped the sample taking process and set the q-tip down in a dish and went back to just looking. "Ok." He finally took out the oversized stick and Gohan began to cough and gag again. The doctor looked up to see Goku's worried eyes poking on him. "Well sir, your son is pretty sick I can tell. But until we get the test result we don't know if we have a means of curing him. We'll be back in an hour." The doctor left.  
  
"Are you ok?" Goku went over to Gohan and began to rub his back.  
  
"It just hurts." Gohan sniffed and began to cough again. Goku could tell that Gohan was very sick just by listening to him, he could tell that this was far worse than ammonia. Gohan fell asleep again, this strange disease was making him really tired. Goku sighed as he listened to his son's breathing. He could tell that his chest was full of infection and that it was really ailing him.  
  
"Goku." A nurse came in and Goku turned. "We have some bad news."  
  
"The test results were negative?" Goku tensed.  
  
"No, those aren't done yet." The nurse replied and Goku nodded. "For some reason Gohan's lungs are filling up with fluid and we don't know why. It must be from the new disease inside him along with the others."  
  
"What, fluid? Isn't that deadly?" Goku cried quietly.  
  
"Yes, so we're going to inject a medicine that removes all liquid from the body. It will get rid of that, but immediately after Gohan will have to drink a large amount of water if he wants to stay alive." The nurse warned. As soon as he heard that, Goku ran off to find lots of water. After he left, the nurse got out the needle. Vegeta watched her give it to Gohan and wait. Gohan's eyes began to flutter and squeeze together. He began to breathe more rapidly and Vegeta could hear the difference in Gohan's breathing. It was much clearer, it didn't sound like he had ammonia anymore.  
  
"That's amazing." Vegeta's eyes widened. "He's been practically cured!"  
  
"No, there is still a lot wrong with him, but this does bring us one step closer." The nurse replied and Goku ran back in with a case of bottled arrowhead water.  
  
"Ok I got it." He placed it down. "Wake up Gohan." He rubbed his son's messy hair.  
  
"What?" He asked. "Oh man am I dehydrated. My mouth feels like a field of cotton balls." He began to try and clear his throat. "I need something to drink, bad." He struggled.  
  
"Here, drink as much as you want." Goku shoved a bottle into his hand.  
  
"Cool." Gohan grinned and began to drink. He drank and drank and drank, he drank so much water Goku was amazed that he didn't have to stop and used the bathroom. "Ok, I'm good." He looked around and realized that he had drank two cases of water.  
  
"Wow." Goku's jaw dropped. "Well, how do you feel?"  
  
"A lot better, I can breathe now." Gohan grinned but coughed. "But that's still there."  
  
"Hello everyone." The doctor came in. "The results are in." He said and everyone tensed. "I'm afraid it's a bit of bad news though." He opened the paper and Goku held Gohan tightly. "I'm sorry Gohan, Goku. The results were negative. I'm afraid there is no available cure." Goku and Gohan felt their hearts sink, and even Vegeta could help but lower his head. The step foward they had just taken made no difference now, they had made a whole jump backwards. 


	3. We Need Answers

It was finally the night again, everyone was still pretty upset that they had to stay in the hospital. Goku and Vegeta chose to keep in Gohan's room while Chi-Chi was being tended to by the others. Goku would hate it if his wife had made herself ill just by worrying about her son.  
  
"This is all so confusing." Goku was saying to Vegeta.  
  
"Be quiet Kakerot, you've mentioned that enough already." Vegeta snapped back.  
  
"I'm sorry, but wouldn't you act like this in Trunks case?" Goku growled back. Vegeta hesitated, he really did care about his son and he realized he probably would be acting like Goku.  
  
"I apologize Kakerot, but there is nothing that we can do." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm here to administrate another test." A nurse came in.  
  
"What kind of test?" Goku asked, Gohan had been put through so much torment and torture with tests, test and more test, more than he ever got in all of his school years.  
  
"It's a blood test, one of the most crucial and final tests." The nurse replied.  
  
"That can't be arranged." Goku gulped, knowing a needle was involved.  
  
"What can't be arranged?" Gohan's tired voice tried to speak up, but it came out as a hoarse, dry whisper. Gohan had tried to drink a lot to help keep his voice in tact but his throat just got worse and his entire bodily condition continued to fail.  
  
"I'm here to give you a blood test." The nurse said and took out a huge needle.  
  
"No." Gohan whimpered quietly and began to shiver.  
  
"Please, don't. I'm asking you, please!" Goku begged. The nurse looked at the father's pleading eyes, then at his palely frightened son, then at Vegeta who was falling asleep, bored.  
  
"This has never come up before, but ok." The nurse grinned. Goku and Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Goku hugged her tightly and Gohan fell back on his bed with relief.  
  
"You're welcome." The nurse nodded and left.  
  
"I wonder what other tests there are, she said this was one of the final ones." Vegeta said.  
  
"I have no idea." Goku replied. "But as long as needles aren't involved."  
  
"You can say that again." Gohan coughed.  
  
"Ok, as long as needles aren't involved." Goku joked and they laughed, not Vegeta. As night progressed, Goku was starting to finally doze off for the first time in a while, when the doctor came bursting in. "What, what is it?" Goku snapped to full attention.  
  
"You won't believe what we've found!" The doctor panted.  
  
"What, what is it?" Vegeta repeated Goku's words.  
  
"Take a look at this." The doctor held up a sample slide from the culture of Gohan's throat. "You won't believe these strange bacteria and viral microforms we found. Nobody has ever seen them before and we think this is what's causing the new epidemic."  
  
"Oh my god." Goku gasped as he looked in the microscope.  
  
"What now?" Vegeta asked, waiting for his turn.  
  
"I don't believe it." Goku fell back in his chair, in shock at what he saw.  
  
"Tell me now!" Vegeta yelled, but Goku was in too much shock. Finally he snapped out of it. "Well?" Vegeta grew impatient. Goku went to open his mouth to answer when a sharp ear splitting sound filled the room. They all looked over in its direction in shock.  
  
"He's flat lined!" The doctor cried and Goku and Vegeta jumped up. "Nurses get in here, stat!" The nurse ran in with another wheeling cart. "Clear!" The doctor began to shock Gohan. Goku closed the door so nobody in the waiting room would hear all of this. He shocked Gohan again, this time it worked, the monitor read normal. Everyone sighed with relief. "Are you ok?"  
  
"What, what happened?" Gohan asked weakly as he opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"You just flat lined." The doctor replied as the nurses left with the cart.  
  
"I what?" Gohan was weaker now, he could barely talk or move.  
  
"Oh dear." The doctor felt his forehead. "This is serious." He raced in the room.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked nervously.  
  
"His fever rose dramatically." The doctor put the thermometer back in Gohan's mouth. Everyone waited nervously until he pulled it out. "Oh my god, he's at 107."  
  
"That's five degrees worse than yesterday!" Goku cried.  
  
"A human can reach 108 before dying, but since Gohan is half saiyan, what will that do to his chances?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I have no idea." The doctor began to think. "How high can saiyan's go?"  
  
"Well, the highest fever I heard of was about 110, but I don't have any reliable source to back that up." Goku replied.  
  
"Then we don't have much time if Gohan reaches 108." The doctor paced around.  
  
"What if he does?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"If he does, and he's still alive, he'll most likely fall into a coma." The doctor replied. He looked at his watch. "Oh I have other patients to tend to, I'll be back as soon as I can. Until I do return, keep a very close eye on him and his condition." The doctor left. Gohan fell back asleep.  
  
"Kakerot, when will you ever tell me what you saw?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, that?" Goku looked up at him with a pale face. Vegeta's expression changed from angry to confused. "I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but if I was it was a bad dream."  
  
"Well, what was it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I saw..." Goku began but he stammered, Vegeta's eyes widened in confusion. Goku couldn't help but let out a laugh. His voice cracked as he said, "Buu." "As in Majin Buu?" Vegeta's jaw dropped.  
  
"And Freeza, and Cell, and Captain Ginu." Goku said but it came out quietly as if he was about to cry. Vegeta gasped, he didn't get it, was Goku telling the truth?  
  
"Let me see?" Vegeta ran over to the microscope and looked carefully. "Good God you were right Kakerot! But why, why Gohan?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think I have a thought." Goku replied.  
  
"Oh really, a thought of what?" Vegeta pouted. Goku picked up one of Gohan's empty water bottles and showed it to Vegeta. "Yes I see it, so?" Goku put it next to the sample slide by the microscope. "Good gracious!" Vegeta gasped as all of the microscopic bad guys led the bacteria and virus diseases to the bottle.  
  
"Now watch." Goku took his water bottle and put it where he had put Gohan's.  
  
"My word." Vegeta replied. "They did nothing." He stood up. "But why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it's revenge." Goku deducted.  
  
"I have to agree with you on that one." Vegeta understood now.  
  
"But why and how did they all get these infections into Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Vegeta shook his head. "But I think the question we need to ask should be, what are we going to do about it? They're gonna kill your son Kakerot."  
  
"I know, but I don't know what we can do." Goku held his head.  
  
"You ok dad?" Gohan's voice was barely heard.  
  
"Gohan?" Goku turned and he and Vegeta went over to his bedside.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Gohan asked again, his voice barely recognizable anymore.  
  
"That's our question kid." Vegeta replied. Gohan just smirked. "Well?"  
  
"I don't know." Gohan shrugged, he didn't want to burden them any further.  
  
"Tell us you twerp!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hey cut it out." Goku growled.  
  
"What, I can't help the fact that you have a bratty squirt for a son." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Come on, how do you fell, for real Gohan." Goku asked. "This is very important."  
  
"Well, I..." Gohan looked up at them and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't feel any better at all. I do have an easier time breathing but my body still really aches and I think my fever has sucked all of my energy out, I can barely move. I feel really dizzy and I get cold and shake, and I have a really bad headache sometimes."  
  
"Is that all." Vegeta was shocked.  
  
"And that doesn't include my throat." Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Man you are a mess, they sure did a number on you." Goku muttered.  
  
"Who?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Who what?" Goku gulped.  
  
"Dad, I may be on my deathbed, but I'm not on my deaf bed." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Oh, what a rich classic!" Vegeta laughed at the joke.  
  
"Well," Goku realized Gohan had the right to know. "We think that all of our past enemies have become microscopic and have led every serious disease into your body."  
  
"Uh huh?" Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not the delusional one?" "Oh, man that's good!" Vegeta laughed at his joke.  
  
"You're a help." Goku grumbled and turned back to Gohan and realized it'd be better to just like after all. "Well then, to tell you the truth, we don't know."  
  
"There, now wasn't that easier to say?" Gohan said, using a grown up voice. Vegeta laughed again and Goku just leered at him. "Dad, I'll be ok, alright?"  
  
"Sure you will." Goku didn't believe him. "Just get back to sleep."  
  
"Ok." Gohan nodded and was soon asleep again.  
  
"So then, what do you propose we do?" Vegeta asked Goku.  
  
"Hmm." Goku looked around the room and spotted something right as a nurse walked by. "Excuse me!" He called and she stopped. "Uh, what's that?" Goku pointed to a machine.  
  
"It's a micronizer. It's an invention that makes things microscopic." She said.  
  
"Oh really, who invented it?" Goku asked, getting a lead on Gohan's problem now.  
  
"I don't know if this name is right, but it was by some kind of captain or some person that had some kind of military position in his name." The nurse shrugged.  
  
"Thank you." Goku nodded and she left. "Captain Ginu, I should've known."  
  
"That moron." Vegeta pounded a fist into his hand. Goku got up to look at it. Vegeta gasped as Goku turned it on. "What are you doing Kakerot?"  
  
"What does it look like, we're going in." Goku pointed to Gohan.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, this was ludicrous.  
  
"Yes." Goku nodded. "So are you with me?" He asked and Vegeta just stared back. "Look Vegeta, I know we don't see eye to eye a lot, but this is serious, life and death here." He looked at Gohan as he went into another heavy coughing spell. "I can't take this anymore and I know you would do the same for Trunks." That did it, that always got to Vegeta.  
  
"Alright you crazy idiot, I'll do it." Vegeta gave in. Goku smiled.  
  
"Great, now get ready." Goku said and Vegeta nodded. "Here we go!" He pulled the lever and the machine revved up. A beam shot at Goku and Vegeta and turned them into microscopic saiyans. "Whoa, cool." Goku laughed, amused at his small size.  
  
"Kakerot, you do have a simple mind, don't you." Vegeta replied. They looked up at the giant world, realizing that this was going to be a very big adventure (no pun intended). 


	4. Buu Down, Three To Go

"Alright Kakerot, what now?" Vegeta asked, after standing around for a while.  
  
"Uh..." Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Oh great, this is just great!" Vegeta dropped his arms to his side and began to pace around. "You turn us into tiny micro things and then you go and say 'uh...' what's wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed?" He pouted his arms angrily.  
  
"Well..." Goku blushed but a sound cut them off. "What's that?" The floor shook.  
  
"I don't know, but we'd better get out of the way just in case." Vegeta flew up into the air, Goku followed. The doctor came in and walked past them.  
  
"Whoa!" The wind from his walking blew them back against the wall.  
  
"How are you Gohan?" The doctor asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to wake him up.  
  
"Uh, fine." Gohan yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What's up?" He stretched.  
  
"Oh nothing, just checking up on you with a partial examination." The doctor replied. He stuck a thermometer in Gohan's mouth and listened to his heart as he checked his vital signs.  
  
"Well, what now?" Vegeta asked again as they got up from the recoil of the floor.  
  
"We have to get inside Gohan." Goku replied thoughtfully, watching the doctor.  
  
"Oh, now there's a big surprise." Vegeta rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. Well, how do we get inside the kid?"  
  
"Give me a sec." Goku shut him up and began to look around, thinking.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're stabilizing. Your condition hasn't improved. But that's better than getting worse." The doctor cut off Goku's thoughts. Gohan smirked and lowered his eyes. "Well, let's just have a look see for a moment shall we?" The doctor got out a light.  
  
"That's it, I've got it." Goku snapped his fingers with a smile.  
  
"What, are you ready to change us back now?" Vegeta complained.  
  
"You know, you do more complaining than he does, and Gohan's sick." Goku pouted.  
  
"Well then what's your theory, Einstein?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
"We go in through there." Goku pointed in Gohan's direction and flew foward.  
  
"Wait, into where?" Vegeta called and followed Goku, realizing he was heading for his mouth. "Are you insane Kakerot? What if the doctor sees us?"  
  
"We'll make it, he's still looking for his stick." Goku replied.  
  
"Open up Gohan." The doctor said and Gohan began to open his mouth.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Vegeta sped up and they flew into Gohan's mouth.  
  
"We made it." Goku panted as they hovered to catch their breath for a moment.  
  
"Uh, what do we do now, we're in perfect sight?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Uh oh." Goku began to think and look around quickly. "Behind that dangly thing there!" Goku pointed to the thingy in Gohan's mouth and flew behind it.  
  
"Oh Kakerot, you are a genius, aren't you?" Vegeta said sarcastically and followed.  
  
"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Goku asked, Vegeta turned to him.  
  
"Now say ah." They heard the doctor's voice. Goku and Vegeta gasped and tensed. Suddenly the wind from Gohan's voice began to blow against them.  
  
"Hang on!" Goku yelled as he and Vegeta struggled to hold onto Gohan's throat. Finally it stopped and the two sighed with relief as they fell, exousted, onto Gohan's tongue.  
  
"Where's your dad and the other guy?" The doctor asked, looking around.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan replied and when he talked Goku and Vegeta began to get bounced around again. Gohan broke into another hard coughing fit.  
  
"What have you gotten us into?" Vegeta yelled shakily between bumps.  
  
"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Goku repeated.  
  
"We've become an irritant to the throat Kakerot, get a grip." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Here kid, have this." The doctor gave Gohan another arrowhead water bottle.  
  
"Look a light." Goku pointed as Gohan opened his mouth to drink the water.  
  
"Run!" Vegeta yelled and got up and began to try and run on his tongue.  
  
"Why?" Goku smiled and then saw the water bottle. "Uh oh." He gulped.  
  
"Ah!" Goku and Vegeta cried as they were washed down as Gohan drank the water.  
  
"Feel better?" The doctor asked when Gohan finished all of the bottle.  
  
"Yea, I guess. Thanks." Gohan nodded, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve and laid back down. Goku and Vegeta fell into Gohan's stomach and flew up and hovered in the air.  
  
"Wow, that was close." Goku sighed, commenting on the point that they almost died in the acid in Gohan's stomach. "Well, now what?" He turned to Vegeta.  
  
"From what I think, each one of our rivals has taken over a certain area and is leading a team of viruses and infections in his area." Vegeta explained knowingly. "From what I see it, Freeza has the lungs, Cell has the heart, Buu has the stomach, and Ginu has the throat."  
  
"Wait, Buu has the stomach?" Goku asked and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh grow up Kakerot." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Just don't let our guard down."  
  
"Right." Goku grew serious now, they were in a fight for his son's life.  
  
"Ok, you fight Buu." Vegeta said quickly out of the blue.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Goku asked and was suddenly shot back.  
  
"No reason." Vegeta smiled with a shrug as he watched Goku recover.  
  
"Oh, that." Goku rolled his eyes and rubbed his head to see Majin Buu.  
  
"I've been having quite a nice time in here, lots of food to sample. Oh wait, I stand corrected, all the food to sample, and devour!" Buu laughed evilly.  
  
"So that's it, you've been eating all the food Gohan does, so that's why he's not getting any better. You all have your own place for a reason." Goku understood Buu's role now.  
  
"Congratulations, you win the nobel prize for ignorance." Buu grinned cruelly.  
  
"Sorry, I think I'll take the honorable mention. I was saving that prize for you!" Goku joked and flew at Buu, delivering a series of punches and kicks. "I could use a little help here!"  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely." Vegeta looked over at him with a grin. He sped at Buu and landed a full bodily forced blow, causing him to fly against the wall of Gohan's stomach.  
  
"You're gonna give him an ulcer or something, be careful." Goku shoved Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry, business is business." Vegeta shrugged. Buu was up again and flew back towards Vegeta and Goku. They both shot a bombard of flying disks at Buu, but the slashes he received healed in seconds. "No more playtime!" Vegeta shot a giant beam of energy out of his hands and it consumed Buu. As the smoke cleared nothing was there. "Game set, light a match." "Now why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Goku folded his arms.  
  
"Hurry, we must destroy the remains." Vegeta instructed.  
  
"Oh right." Goku nodded and he and Vegeta began to search and find any blobs of Buu that had been left from the blast. "Wait a sec, I have an idea." Goku rubbed his hands together. "Kamehameha wave!" The blast shot through his stomach and bounced off the walls and came back, destroying all of the little bits of Buu. "Game over, but thank you for playing."  
  
"Ha, hardly." Vegeta admired his work. "We still have a lot of fighting ahead."  
  
"Now why wasn't it that easy to beat the real Buu?" Goku asked himself.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because this wasn't the real Buu?" Vegeta moaned.  
  
"Oh yea." Goku grinned with slight embarrassment. "Well, at least Gohan can eat again. Maybe that will help him any better faster, if at all. Food sounds good right about now." He began to think about food. "Oh yea. Mmm. Oohh, how about that. Yes, that's a nice one."  
  
"Snap out of it." Vegeta growled and snapped him out of his daydream. "And you wonder why your son is like this? I pity Goten, I hope he's not an influence on Trunks."  
  
"Why aren't you worried about Gohan, he's the one we're inside." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Nah, he's a good kid." Vegeta shrugged and began to look around.  
  
"Oh, well thanks Vegeta." Goku smiled. A rare thing from Vegeta: a compliment.  
  
"Captain, Buu has been defeated!" Freeza reported via walkie talkie.  
  
"Then we'll just have to up our efforts. Lead another attack now!" Ginu replied.  
  
"Roger." Freeza and Cell ten four. They led the virus attack on Gohan's lungs and heart.  
  
"Goku and Vegeta will regret ever messing with Captain Ginu!" He yelled. "Attack!" He cried as all of the throat viruses began to attack Gohan's throat again. Gohan was already feeling the effect. He began to draw in sharp uneasy breath, coughing hard violently. Ginu laughed.  
  
"What's that?" Goku asked nervously as the stomach began to churn.  
  
"Sounds like he's having another one of his coughing spells." Vegeta replied.  
  
"We'd better get out before the fit ends." Goku said and they flew out of the stomach through a vein. "Hey, where are we going?" Goku asked as they traveled through the blood.  
  
"To our next stop, Cell at the heart." Vegeta replied, fixed on his course. "You know, we really should've started there." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Are you really that eager to see Cell again?" Vegeta asked mater of factly.  
  
"Point taken." Goku agreed and made their way towards the heart.  
  
"Are you alright Gohan?" The doctor came in the door and patted his back.  
  
"Yea." Gohan replied, his voice was almost gone now, you could barely hear the whisper. He groaned and rubbed his sore throat.  
  
"Here's some more water if you need it." The doctor gave him another bottle. Gohan winced as he drank it, the attacks were making his condition just get worse and worse.  
  
"If we keep this rate up, Gohan will be in a coma with ammonia by tomorrow night." Captain Ginu sneered into the walkie talkie. "Keep up the force until I give further notice."  
  
"Ten four!" Cell and Freeza replied and went back to leading their respective attacks.  
  
"And don't call me back, I need my private time!" Ginu yelled and shut off his walkie talkie. He turned and watched his attack and laughed. "Oh the sweet taste of revenge."  
  
"Get some rest." The doctor left and Gohan lay back down, feeling hotter and more dizzy from his rising fever. Gohan coughed again and again, he moaned saddly. Then he passed out from the pain and exoustion the disease was causing him, he knew in his heart that his body couldn't keep this battle up for much longer. Vegeta and Goku had better hurry! 


	5. Cell And Freeza

"Speed it up Kakerot, we don't have all day." Vegeta called as they flew through Gohan's body. If Vegeta hadn't known about the saiyan anatomy, they'd be lost.  
  
"Sorry." Goku called and started to speed up.  
  
"What's with you?" Vegeta slowed down to let Goku catch up.  
  
"It's just that, well..... we're gonna be fighting Cell right in the area of Gohan's heart. What if we fail? What if we miss an attack? We could...." Goku choked.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't kill the brat." Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"I'm just, well, scared." Goku muttered quietly.  
  
"I expected nothing less." Vegeta began to speed back up. Goku just sighed and flew after. "Now hurry up, we're almost there." Vegeta said as they drew closer to their destination.  
  
"Freeza, Freeza, this is Cell, do you copy?" Cell was saying into his walkie talkie.  
  
"Roger, what's up?" Freeza responded.  
  
"Do you think we should stay connected if Ginu is offline?" Cell asked.  
  
"We should, we don't know what can happen." Freeza agreed.  
  
"Ten four." Cell went back to leading the attack. "Alright, take a break." He called and all the bacteria stopped and floated off somewhere. Cell smirked, amused with himself.  
  
"Excuse me, but what do a criminal and an antibody have in common?" Vegeta asked, coming up behind the unexpected Cell.  
  
"I don't know, what?" Cell asked absentmindedly as he fiddled with his walkie talkie.  
  
"They're cells!" Goku flew out of nowhere and tackled Cell down.  
  
"Only, antibodies beat up germs, not cells." Vegeta added.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Oh, by the way, that made no sense!" Cell yelled as he got up.  
  
"Shut up." Goku growled angrily and began to tear into Cell brutally.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but go Kakerot." Vegeta smirked to himself. He watched Goku punch and kick Cell, truly taking out all of his aggression.  
  
"You have some strength, but I have power!" Cell shot a blast at Vegeta, he ducked. "Watch it!" Goku cried, the blast was headed for an artery. He jumped in the way and took the blow, falling from the hard blast.  
  
"Kakerot, you idiot!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I agree." Cell nodded.  
  
"Oh be quiet." Vegeta began to pound him. Goku got up and saw Vegeta fighting Cell and decided to lend a hand. Soon Cell was being barraged with punches, kicks and every other kind of blow the two saiyans had to offer. Finally, Cell began to weaken and tire.  
  
"Give up?" Goku panted.  
  
"Never." Cell growled meekly, running out of strength.  
  
"Too bad." Vegeta shrugged and aimed his finger at Cell, shooting a beam at him. Cell screamed as he was hit and he exploded into bits. "Two down."  
  
"That's odd." Goku noticed. "The remains of Cell look to be, well, cells."  
  
"Look, Kakerot, the joke didn't work the first time." Vegeta dusted himself off.  
  
"No I'm serious, it's like Buu. Do you think he can regroup?" Goku gasped.  
  
"Let's not find out." Vegeta replied and they destroyed all of Cell's cells.  
  
"Wait, whatever happened to all of the diseases and stuff Buu and Cell were leading?" Goku asked. "We still might have to face them!"  
  
"No, look." Vegeta pointed to all of the germs Cell was leading. "Without their master to command them, they just wander around aimlessly until they eventually go out of Gohan's body.  
  
"That's amazing." Goku grinned and watched all of the germs disappear.  
  
"Freeza to Cell, come in. Hey, anybody there?" Freeza's voice was heard. Goku and Vegeta looked down and saw the walkie talkie. "Answer me already!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta cried loudly into the walkie talkie, there was silence.  
  
"You're gonna give us away you moron, let's go!" Goku flew off.  
  
"Come back here, Kakerot, you have no idea where the lungs are." Vegeta called.  
  
"Hey, who is that, whose there? Hello, hello?" Freeza asked but the two had already gone. At the lungs, he began to pace around. "Something's wrong." He picked up his walkie talkie again. "No wait, I can't call Ginu, he's turned it off for his private time." He said in a mocking voice. "Well private time this Ginu, I'll deal with whatever is going on here, then I'll be the one in control." He sneered to himself and watched all of his infections floating around.  
  
"This is pretty risk Vegeta." Goku whispered as they hid behind one of Gohan's ribs.  
  
"What is it now?" Vegeta groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
"This is like the heart, we have to be careful or else we could seriously harm Gohan." Goku pointed out. "Now, I defeated Freeza before, and Gohan's my son. I'll handle this."  
  
"I'd have it no other way." Vegeta leaned back to relax against Gohan's chest plate.  
  
"Aren't you guys done with your break yet? Look, we have to hurry to keep up Ginu's agenda. Remember, he'll be in a coma with ammonia by tomorrow night." Freeza said loudly.  
  
"What?" Goku gasped at the announcement. He growled, his blood boiling. "Ya!" He yelled loudly, his body glowing.  
  
"Hu?" Freeza turned around.  
  
"Alright, it's about time he's gone saiyan." Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"You!" Freeza growled. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"This is my son, I run in his jeans." Goku smirked, he was a super saiyan now.  
  
"You may have beaten me before, but we're on a different turf now." Freeza smirked. "You'd better be careful, I'd hate to be responsible for your son's death before we had some fun."  
  
"You shut up." Goku clenched his fists, his eyes tensed on Freeza. "I've beaten you before and I will again! Ya!" He powered up and shot an attack at Freeza.  
  
"Whopsie daisy!" Freeza got out of the way. Goku gasped as the attack was sent strait against Gohan's chest.  
  
"Ah!" Gohan cried and coughed hard. Freeza, Goku and Vegeta began to get bounced around violently.  
  
"Oh I hate it when this happens!" Freeza growled, finally the spell ended. Goku sighed with relief for a split second, but then focused back on Freeza, who was still off guard. Goku's hands glowed as he powered up for an attack that he'd make hit. He quickly shot it full force onto Freeza. "Ah!" He turned around in pain. "Oh you'll pay for that!" His left hand glowed, forming a ball of energy. "Prepare to die, for if you won't Goku, your son will!"  
  
"Enough!" Goku yelled and kicked Freeza's hand, causing the attack to go strait into Freeza's face. "There, that ought to shut you up for a while." Goku growled and then shot dozens of energy disks at Freeza. He cried out as each one hit and exploded on him.  
  
"Stop hogging the glory Kakerot." Vegeta stood up and flew over, shooting a pink energy blast out of his hands and onto Freeza along with the series of energy disks from Goku. There was an explosion and smoke began to fill up all around Gohan's lungs.  
  
"Oh man, what's wrong with me?" Gohan asked in his mind as he began to cough harder and harder, not knowing what was going on. As the smoke began to settle and disappear, Gohan coughed less and less. Finally when he stopped he opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. He shakily held up his hand. "Is... is that, blood?" He stuttered in utter fear. "Oh my god." He whimpered, he hadn't been so scared in his life, tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
"Is he gone?" Goku asked.  
  
"He's gone." Vegeta nodded after looking around. "We sure did a double team."  
  
"Yea, well he deserved it." Goku caught his breath.  
  
"Good think Gohan coughed away all the smoke, now he'll soon be able to breath fine." He watched all of the confused germs leave Gohan's chest area.  
  
"Man, this sure is exousting." Goku said as he returned to his normal form.  
  
"Stop your complaining Kakerot, your son is the one sick and fighting every one of these diseases twenty four seven, you have no right to say you're tired." Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"Oh man, you're right." Goku looked up at him. "Well, now what?"  
  
"I would say head back to the throat, but in the condition you're in, I think it wouldn't hurt to find some place to rest for a while." Vegeta said and they flew out of the lungs and to a place where they could walk and sit down. "We can stay here for a while, no danger here."  
  
"Good." Goku looked around. "Man, being inside my son sure is weird."  
  
"Are you scared of these germs?" Vegeta asked slyly.  
  
"What, no." Goku laughed and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and Goku stopped.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta smirked and looked away. They sat down and rested. "We'll need our rest to get Ginu, oh man I can't wait to get my hands on that creep." Vegeta smiled to himself.  
  
"Yea." Goku nodded with his eyes closed. Meanwhile, Gohan was in pretty bad shape.  
  
"This is really scary." Gohan sighed to himself as he drank some more water, wincing at each swallow. "What the hell is wrong with me, and where the hell is my dad and Vegeta? Why did this have to happen to me, I mean, I'm a good kid right? Man, I sure miss Videl."  
  
"Oh you do?" A voice caught Gohan by suprise. He looked up.  
  
"Videl!" He cried happily but broke down into a hard coughing fit.  
  
"Oh no!" She ran over. "You sound so awful!" She hugged him.  
  
"Thank for the encouraging words." Gohan smirked and grabbed her hands to look her in the eyes. "But how did you get in here, we're all quarantined. Aren't you afraid?"  
  
"Of course not, as long as I'm with you. Sick or not." Videl replied. Gohan smiled back and coughed again. "Aw, you poor guy. You're so hot." She felt him. "How do you feel?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't really know." Gohan shrugged, trying to clear his sore throat. "All I know is, this is the sickest I've ever been, and I get really sick a lot."  
  
"You don't have to remind me." Videl rubbed Gohan's hair. They looked at each other smiling for a while and began to move closer when something cut them off.  
  
"Gohan, how are you?" A nurse came in. They snapped out of it and turned to see her.  
  
"Oh uh!" He was in shock. Videl backed up and tried to act like nothing was going on.  
  
"I just stopped by to see how you're doing." She pulled out a thermometer and looked at the machine next to Gohan's bed. Videl watched and finally the nurse took the thermometer out. "Well, your fever has gone down again, 104. It's always rising and falling, it's so strange."  
  
"Well better lower than higher I guess." Gohan pointed out positively.  
  
"True, well make sure you get a lot of rest." The nurse nodded and then left.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he will." Videl smiled at Gohan who smirked back. Gohan fell asleep, and Videl kept vigil in the chair by his bedside. It was already the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly into Gohan's hospital room. Videl sighed to herself. "This is all my fault, I knew that Gohan was sick but I didn't want to pressure him. All I want to do is help, but whatever I do it just makes things worse. Why can't I just help Gohan, he's really sick this time and some say he could die. I can't let this happen!" She began to cry. "I'm so sorry Gohan."  
  
"What's the matter?" Gohan woke up and Videl looked up. They stared at each other and then hugged. "It's ok." Gohan struggled to say, the pain was getting worse again but he was trying to sound ok for Videl. "I'll be fine, I know it. I mean, this is just like a bad case of the flu, come on." Gohan patted her back. He wanted to believe what he was saying, but he knew he couldn't. 


	6. The Apendix?

"Ah!" Gohan's screams were echoing through the hospital again.  
  
"Come on, Gohan!" Videl cried, trying to snap him out of the spell. She reached over to shake him, but due to force of habit, his instinct caused him to power up. "Ah!" Videl gasped as the force of his power threw her back. His bed sheet flew into the air and everything in the hospital room began to shake, shatter and fall to the floor.  
  
"What's going on in here?" The doctor cried, running in from another room.  
  
"The pain is too much, he's powering up!" Videl cried. "What do we do?"  
  
"The only thing we have been doing, wait." The doctor replied. Videl and the doctor watched Gohan helplessly until he finally was drained of his energy and fell limply against the bed.  
  
"Oh Gohan." Videl put her hands on her face, wanting to cry.  
  
"Hmm, let's see." The doctor came over and put the thermometer in Gohan's mouth. Videl watched, fear still eminent on her face. "Oh my goodness!" The doctor took it out and Videl's heart skipped a beat. "It's 108, we're loosing time quickly!"  
  
"Gohan, no. Gohan wake up!" Videl began to shake him as she sobbed bitterly.  
  
"Stop, let him wake on his own." The doctor pulled her back. Videl watched, her eyes filled with tears, as Gohan began to stir. She perked up as Gohan opened his eyes.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl and the doctor cried and Videl stepped forward to go hug him.  
  
"Oh, ah!" Gohan began to cry out again but this time he could stop himself.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" The doctor asked pushing Videl aside.  
  
"My stomach, oh ouch!" Gohan whimpered, his voice on its last leg.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" The doctor asked, growing more concerned.  
  
"Right here, ah!" Gohan cried, pointing to the lower right of his stomach.  
  
"Oh dear, I think I know what's going on now." The doctor got a worried look on his face. He turned to see Videl looking at him. "I'm afraid he's got appendicitis."  
  
"Oh no!" Videl gasped. "Oh poor Gohan, what do we do?"  
  
"I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to remove his appendix until tomorrow." The doctor sighed and turned back to Gohan, who was desperately struggling to keep his power in control. The pain was so bad he could go super saiyan. "I'm sorry Gohan, but 90% of all cases make it through the first day without a problem, I know you will too."  
  
"I hope so." Gohan struggled to talk. The doctor sighed and left.  
  
"My poor Gohan, I'm so sorry." Videl hugged him, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault." Gohan replied and began to cough again. Videl began to cry.  
  
"Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku asked, they were still headed to the throat.  
  
"All of the bacteria and viruses that were under the command of the three we have already defeated have been wandering the body and I guess when they were going to get out they got trapped in Gohan's appendix." Vegeta replied knowingly.  
  
"What, that's impossible!" Goku cried and turned around quickly.  
  
"I'm afraid it's much possible, we're dealing with very strange infections as we've already seen. But on the bright side, if they remove Gohan's appendix tomorrow all of the diseases will be gone and Gohan will be much better." Vegeta explained.  
  
"But what if he's not?" Goku asked feeling very depressed now.  
  
"Don't be silly, he'll be fine." Vegeta replied coolly with a shrug.  
  
"I hope so, but I doubt Gohan will go under the knife." Goku sighed.  
  
"And why's that?" Vegeta asked as he turned around, folding his arms.  
  
"Gohan wouldn't let them." Goku sighed and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Oh Kakerot, I swear. If Trunks wasn't older than Goten," Vegeta began.  
  
"Enough about Trunks and Goten ok, that's not what we should be worried about now is it? If you're trying to rub in that your family is stronger than mine," Goku started.  
  
"I meant nothing of the sort Kakerot." Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"Look, we should just continue on to the throat ok?" Goku replied.  
  
"Fine, let's go." Vegeta lead the way. "Aren't you tired of walking?"  
  
"I don't feel like fly right now." Goku said as they continued to walk. Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued to lead the way to Gohan's throat.  
  
"We'll have to fly soon though, no other way to get in." Vegeta pointed out.  
  
"Fine by me." Goku replied and went back to his thoughts.  
  
"Alright, that's enough." Captain Ginu called off the attack and stood proud with an evil grin. "Gohan nearly slipped into a coma, and now he's got appendicitis. Oh you guys are doing great!" He said into his walkie-talkie but got no reply. "Hello, anyone there?" He asked but there was nothing but static. "Cell, Freeza, Buu, report now, I command you!" He ordered but still silence. "Oh those confounded idiots! They can't even survive in a sick teenager's body. How they ever managed to face the saiyans."  
  
"Gohan, can I get you anything?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well, you could get me another bottle of arrowhead." Gohan replied and Videl stood up to go get it. "I love the feel of the water, the way it caresses the back of my sore throat." Gohan went on and Videl cocked her eyebrow confused.  
  
"Ok, he's lost it. He's snapped and gone delusional." Videl shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm cool." Gohan was just kidding, but was shaking again, part from the pain but part from the fever. Videl put the blanket back on him. "Thanks." He coughed.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan." Videl sighed.  
  
"Look, it's not your fault ok, it's mine. Why does everyone keep saying that it's their fault?" Gohan sat up but winced at the pain it caused his throat. He began to cough again, but this time he couldn't break the spell.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl sat up, Gohan wouldn't stop the coughing fit. "Gohan!"  
  
"What's going on?" A nearby nurse ran in.  
  
"It's Gohan, he can't stop!" Videl cried, her eyes welling up with tears again.  
  
"Doctor come in here quick!" The nurse cried and the doctor ran in.  
  
"What is it?" He called and came over. "Oh dear, the fever."  
  
"Gohan stop, snap out of it!" Videl couldn't take it anymore, she slapped him. The nurse and doctor gasped, but surprisingly it worked, Gohan stopped coughing. "I'm sorry Gohan, are you ok?" She asked and Gohan nodded, catching his breath.  
  
"Gohan, how is your stomach?" The doctor asked.  
  
"It still hurts pretty bad." He said and began to cry out again.  
  
"What is it doctor?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Oh my god, his appendix has burst." The doctor gasped.  
  
"What can we do, we have an operation already scheduled in about a minute, and there are no other free on duty doctors." The nurse cried.  
  
"Gohan, I know you are strong, you are a saiyan. Can you hold on for less than half an hour?" The doctor put his hands on Gohan's shoulders. Gohan opened his eyes that were filled with tears of pain. The doctor frowned as Gohan nodded. "Good, I'm sorry Gohan, I'll be back here to help as soon as I can."  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong now?" Goku asked.  
  
"His appendix has burst, the germs could be free again." Vegeta gasped.  
  
"We need to go there!" Goku cried and flew off.  
  
"Wait Kakerot what are you doing?" Vegeta flew after him. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Come on Gohan, just hang on." Goku said to himself and Vegeta caught up.  
  
"Stop, you can't do anything!" He cried, flying next to Goku.  
  
"Yes I can, and I will!" Goku sped up.  
  
"Wait!" Vegeta yelled and Goku stopped and turned. Vegeta sighed at Goku's stern, angry face. "You don't know the way, follow me." Vegeta said and Goku grinned. Vegeta led him to where Gohan's appendix used to be.  
  
"Good, they're all still here, they must be confused." Goku sighed.  
  
"Well, now what genius?" Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"Destroy them!" Goku opened his hand and began to shoot balls of energy at the diseases, killing them all. "There, we should've done that to begin with."  
  
"Don't pat yourself on the back yet Kakerot, we still have Gohan's appendix to worry about." Vegeta reminded.  
  
"Oh yea. Oh now, what do I do, how do I fix that?" Goku cried.  
  
"Allow me." Vegeta rubbed his hands together. Goku watched Vegeta.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, carefully watching his former nemesis work.  
  
"There, all done. It looks better I think." Vegeta stood back to admire his work.  
  
"What did you do?" Goku asked as Vegeta walked back over.  
  
"What do you think, I fixed his appendix. Now it's as if it never burst." He said.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing." Goku gasped.  
  
"Don't just stand there, come on, we have to get back to the throat pronto." Vegeta reminded and flew off with Goku in tow.  
  
"Stupid Freeza. Dam Cell. Buu you idiot." Ginu was pacing back and forth in Gohan's throat, all the throat bacteria watching him. "Oh why didn't I get better accomplices?" He turned and saw them all looking. "What are you staring at, get back to work!" He yelled and they went back to leading the attack. "Great, what do I do now?"  
  
"Well, for a start you could say 'what, you' in surprise." Goku's voice caught him off guard. He turned in shock to see Goku and Vegeta come out of the throat wall.  
  
"What, you?" He gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh I love it when evil listens to me." Goku laughed to himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginu stuttered.  
  
"Miss me?" Vegeta grinned and chopped Ginu. He fell against Gohan's jugular vein. That caused Gohan to gasp and grab his neck, choking and gagging.  
  
"Are you ok?" Videl asked, sitting in the bedside chair again. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Cut it out Vegeta, you're hurting Gohan." Goku growled.  
  
"Like you could do any better?" Vegeta turned to him.  
  
"Yes I could." Goku pouted and Vegeta came over to him.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Vegeta grinned. Captain Ginu got up and smiled to himself, amused to see the two partners fighting.  
  
"Ok then I will." Goku replied and folded his arms.  
  
"Be my guest." Vegeta bowed mockingly.  
  
"Alright then I will." Goku nodded, pouting.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm getting bored!" Ginu yelled, the two turned.  
  
"Stay out of this!" They both yelled and shot a blast of energy at him. He fell back and fell down Gohan's throat. Goku and Vegeta turned and flew over to see that Ginu had landed on Gohan's adam's apple. Gohan began to cough and gag again.  
  
"Gohan, do you want to drink some water?" Videl asked.  
  
"No, I'm ok." Gohan replied. His talking caused Ginu, Goku and Vegeta to get bounced around, and they fell in his throat again. They landed on something else.  
  
"Man, this is more rough than a roller coaster ride." Goku shook his head.  
  
"Oh stop your complaining, Gohan's in more pain than you." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh boys?" Ginu's voice cut them off. "You know, people always say that your voice comes from a voice box." He got up and began to walk around.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goku growled, starting to get up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ginu held up a hand. "Well, your vocal chords are a lot like, oh say, a rubber band. And do you know how rubber bands break? You stretch them beyond capacity." Ginu walked over.  
  
"Stop it Ginu." Vegeta growled.  
  
"They can also snap by a pair of scissors." Ginu replied and came up to Vegeta and Goku. "Or in this case, a sword." He pulled out a sword and ran to Vegeta.  
  
"No!" Goku cried and jumped in the way, hitting the sword out of Ginu's hand.  
  
"Ow!" He cried and held his sore hand.  
  
"Yea, alright!" Goku cheered and went over Vegeta. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Kakerot you idiot, look what you did!" Vegeta pointed. Goku and Ginu looked, the sword flew into the air and dug itself deep into Gohan's throat.  
  
"Ah!" Gohan cried, the pain was even worse due to that.  
  
"Gohan please stop!" Videl begged. Gohan's screams began to squeak and crack out until Gohan's voice was finally gone. "Oh no, Gohan's lost his voice!" Videl gasped.  
  
"Oh no." Goku uttered in shock and despair. "What have I done?" 


	7. Ginus Dishonorable Discharge

"Gohan, Gohan!" Videl cried again and again, Gohan had passed out.  
  
"I'm back, what's going on?" The doctor returned, it had been half an hour.  
  
"It's Gohan. He's worse I think. He started screaming again but it was weird, his voice shot and he lost it. His mouth was open in screaming but no sound came out until finally he just blacked out." Videl tried to explain between her sobs.  
  
"Oh my, that sounds bad." The doctor began to think. He looked at Gohan. "Hello, what's this?" He went over and lifted up Gohan's chin. "Goodness!" He gasped, there were swelling lumps all over his neck where his throat was. "This is very bad."  
  
"Wait, what about his appendix?" Videl reminded.  
  
"That's right." The doctor lifted up Gohan's wrinkled, tattered shirt. "That's very odd!" The doctor gasped and Videl stood up. "He's, he's fine, it's almost as if it never happened." The doctor replied and Videl smiled. "Well, one less problem to fret about."  
  
"But his throat, I don't think that's a very good sign." Videl pointed out.  
  
"True, I'd better examine him again." The doctor agreed and took his temperature. "Well, it's still at about 108, no improvement I'm afraid." He replied and Videl sighed. "Gohan, wake up." The doctor shook his shoulder but got no reply.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl was afraid, her heart skipped a beat and her chest tensed.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not dead." The doctor saw she was afraid.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Videl's voice choked. The doctor pointed to the monitors next to the bed that had all of Gohan's vital sighs on it. His heart rate was still going. "Oh right, that." Videl blushed, she felt better now. The doctor grinned. "But why won't he-"  
  
"I'm afraid he's starting to slip into a coma." The doctor sighed. "His fever is too high and his body is taking to much damage, he's too sick, in too much pain."  
  
"Oh no." Videl slumped down into her chair. "Oh, what about the others?"  
  
"I don't think we should break the news to them yet, especially since his father is not here." The doctor replied. "We still might have a chance to save him." He left.  
  
"No!" Goku cried and ran over to pull the sword out. He was able to. "Oh no."  
  
"Goku you fool, don't you know it's already too late?" Captain Ginu laughed. "Oh you may have defeated Buu, Freeza and Cell and stopped the other viruses, but my task has been fully completed." He grinned and Goku looked confused. "Gohan now has every infection available to his throat in the book!" He laughed and Goku gasped.  
  
"You vial betrayer!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Hey, look whose talking Vegeta." Ginu smirked at him.  
  
"No!" Goku yelled and powered up, he'd become a super saiyan.  
  
"Oh I'm scared." Ginu teased and taunted.  
  
"Spare me your dribbling." Vegeta growled and became saiyan too.  
  
"Don't even try Vegeta, it won't work." Ginu snickered.  
  
"You won't get away for what you have done. I will make you pay, I will make you regret ever living, I'll make you sorry for doing this!" Goku yelled. "Ah!" He began to glow again. Ginu just smiled to himself, but Vegeta was staring, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Kakerot!" Vegeta gasped in shock.  
  
"What the?" Ginu turned around and gasped, wide eyed.  
  
"That's right Ginu." Goku glowed majestically. "I'm a super saiyan three."  
  
"But how can you possible reach a level so high?" Ginu stuttered.  
  
"Scared now?" Goku growled, his expression unchanged.  
  
"No, but you should be." Ginu tried to talk tough. "You've just made a big mistake. When I give Gohan scarlet fever he'll be in a coma forever!" He laughed.  
  
"Ah!" Goku yelled and Ginu cowered at the high level of his strength. Vegeta was still in shock, he even turned back out of saiyan and just watched. Goku's mussels began to flex and his body was surrounded by electricity.  
  
"Careful Goku, you'll agitate your son's throat." Ginu tried to stall him.  
  
"Ah!" Goku yelled louder, his power level rising. He tightened his fists, glowing with the energy of the preparing attack. Ginu prepared to attack back.  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Vegeta said and Ginu hesitated.  
  
"Ah!" Goku continued to yell, his attack power had reached its maximum. The glow exploded and Goku's eyes fixed coldly onto Ginu. "Now you'll pay." He growled deeply and Ginu tensed, too afraid to move. Goku pointed his hands forward and opened them, shooing out a full powered ball.  
  
"No!" Ginu cried as the attack landed full force on him. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the brightly colored blast and the smoke. Finally as it began to disappear, he saw Goku standing tall and unchanged from his expression. Vegeta gasped, Ginu was gone.  
  
"You did it Kakerot, we won!" Vegeta cheered and carefully walked over. Goku began to lower his power level until he was finally back to normal. "You ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Goku replied, still staring at the spot where Ginu stood.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Vegeta smiled, happy that it was all finally over.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku turned to him, Vegeta looked back over. "We may have won the battle, but Gohan is still fighting a long, hard war."  
  
"We can't do anything else, I'm sorry." Vegeta replied and Goku sighed sadly. "But hey, Gohan's a tough kid. If anyone can get over this, I know it's him."  
  
"Thanks for everything Vegeta." Goku looked up with a smile and Vegeta couldn't help smiling back. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."  
  
"Bah, it was fun." Vegeta shrugged with a laugh. Goku grinned.  
  
"Well, we should leave now, our job's done." Goku jumped up and Vegeta flew after him. "Oh wait!" Goku stopped in his tracks. "Vegeta, how do we get out?"  
  
"The same way we got in." Vegeta replied and led Goku out of Gohan's throat.  
  
"Will this work?" Videl asked the doctor.  
  
"I don't know." The doctor said and stuck the shot in Gohan's arm. He stepped back and turned to Videl as they waited. Suddenly a beeping and buzzing cut them off.  
  
"What is it?" Videl asked as the doctor turned to the monitors.  
  
"That's strange, the medication didn't do that!" The doctor studied the readings. "His heart rate and blood pressure are going way above normal."  
  
"Gohan, no!" Videl cried and the doctor held her back. She closed her eyes as the doctor's grip tightened. Finally the sounds went back to normal. "Hu?" Videl opened her eyes as the doctor's grip loosened until he let go. "What, what happened?"  
  
"He's stabilized." The doctor said, putting the thermometer back in Gohan's mouth. "I think we may have broken the fever, look!" The doctor pointed. "It's 107, and going down." He smiled and Videl hugged the doctor.  
  
"Oh Gohan, you did it!" Videl smiled. "So is the world safe now?"  
  
"It should be, but we shouldn't jinx it and jump to conclusions." The doctor said and Videl went back to watching Gohan again. The temperature kept going down, now it was about 106. The doctor looked at Gohan's neck and smiled, the swells had gone too.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta, how do we get out if Gohan's mouth is closed?" Goku asked.  
  
"Wait until he says ah or opens his mouth." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh yea." Goku blushed, so they waited. About an hour passed and they were still stuck in Gohan's mouth. Outside though, the doctor and Videl were getting happier.  
  
"It's gone from 105 to 104 to 103 and now it's at 102, I think we've done it." The doctor said to the nurse. "As soon as the fever breaks he should be out of the coma."  
  
"And if we're lucky it'll just be to him a minor concussion." The nurse replied.  
  
"Videl, get everyone in here, quick!" The doctor cried, noticing Gohan moving.  
  
"Ok!" Videl nodded, seeing the fever go under 102. She ran into the waiting room. "Everyone come quick, it's Gohan!" She cried. Everyone began to move again.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi looked up from where she had cried herself to sleep next to Bulma. They all followed Videl to Gohan's room. "Gohan?" Chi-Chi ran in.  
  
"It's alright now, he's on his way to recovery." The doctor stepped aside.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl and the others cried, he was awake now, his eyes were open.  
  
"Are you ok?" Chi-Chi hugged him tightly.  
  
"I will be mom." Gohan struggled to say, his voice still on the edge.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok." Videl hugged him.  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma walked over. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, thankfully, only my throat hurts." Gohan smiled meekly.  
  
"I was so afraid Trunks." Goten said. "I thought he could die."  
  
"Well, if he did, I could've been your new big brother." Trunks replied quietly.  
  
"Aw you're the best friend ever." Goten hugged him and Trunks smiled.  
  
"Hey Piccolo." Gohan looked up from all the attention as Piccolo walked in.  
  
"Hey." He said with no emotion, keeping a strait face.  
  
"Aw, look at him, he's so happy he's lost for words." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up." Piccolo turned away, trying not blush. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok everyone, I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I have to back to examining him." The doctor replied and everyone began to simmer down.  
  
"Wait, Videl, where is Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yea, and Vegeta too." Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Looking for me?" Goku and Vegeta asked, they turned to the doorway.  
  
"There you are!" Chi-Chi and Bulma went over. "Where were you?"  
  
"Around." They smiled at each other, while Gohan had been talking they were able to sneak out of his mouth, fly around the corner into the hall and return to normal size without anyone noticing.  
  
"Well, Gohan is all better now." Videl replied.  
  
"I'm proud of you son." Goku walked over.  
  
"Videl, can you take everyone back to the waiting room?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Sure." Videl nodded and everyone left.  
  
"Good job kid." Vegeta walked over to Gohan, he smirked.  
  
"How do you feel, better?" Goku asked, sitting in the chair.  
  
"Yea, my throat is still really bad though." Gohan coughed. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other with a secret expression.  
  
"But you'll be able to leave the hospital very soon." The doctor smiled to himself. "You have no high fever and have no serious pain to keep you in here any longer."  
  
"Yea, I always get sore throats too so its no big worry." Gohan replied hoarsely.  
  
"Oh, by the way Goku, here." The doctor took a paper from the nurse. Goku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he saw. "It's the hospital bill." The doctor said, it read $2,000. Goku passed out. The two looked down at him. "I'm afraid now it's $2, 500." He turned to Vegeta who shrugged with a smile and shook his head to himself. 


End file.
